


New Beginnings

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Omega Verse, Surprises, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5872753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has something he needs to tell Asahi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

“I’ve been taking one every day for the past five days.”

“And, it says positive -- all five of them say positive.” Tanaka’s eyes swept through each stick laid out on the bed, he then glanced up at Noya, declaring, “I’m no doctor, but I think you’re pregnant.”

Noya stared at the tests, and then at Tanaka, “I -- I can’t believe this.” he ran his hands through his messy hair. He hadn’t been feeling good enough to style it lately.

“How?” Tanaka smiled, pointing at each of the tests, “You literally took five pregnancy tests, and I’m sure you can recount the events as to how you ended up with Asahi’s child -- it is Asahi’s, right?”

“Yeah, it’s Asahi’s and yeah I can tell you how this happened if you’re interested --”

“No thank you.” Tanaka quickly declined, “So you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know,” Noya sighed, gathering up all the sticks, “Ryu I’ve never even said those words before -- it’s going to feel so strange to say them.” he shoved the sticks in his pockets.

“All you gotta do is say, ‘I’m pregnant.’”

“Okay, but -- but what if there’s two Asahi’s in here?” Noya pressed both of his hands against his stomach, “Or three, or oh my god, Ryu I can’t have four kids.”

Tanka laughed, he patted Noya on the shoulder, “ I doubt more than one will fit in there, Asahi’s a big guy.”

Noya let out whine, “That doesn’t make me feel any better!”

“That’s what friends are for.”

Noya looked down at his belly and said, “You hear that, Uncle Ryu is an asshole.”

“Mama Yuu shouldn’t be swearing in front of his baby.”

“Mama Yuu?” Noya repeated, running his hands through his hair, “That sounds so weird, Ryu!! If anything, Asahi is way more motherly than me!”

“True, but anyway I should get going and you need to figure out how tell Asahi.”

“I will.”

 

0-0-0-0

 

Asahi was going to be home within a few hours from visiting his parents, Noya began to think of a way to introduce what would become the newest member of their family. He gathered up all the sticks and put them in a sock which he put in a drawer. That was when he got the idea.

After Asahi arrived home, Noya had just finished vomiting. As Asahi walked through the door, Noya dragged himself onto the bed and sent a few quick texts to Tanaka. 

“Hey, sweetheart are feeling any better?” Asahi climbed up on the bed and stroked Noya’s arm. 

“Sort of, hey can you get me a sock?” Noya asked, “The blue ones with the clouds on them?”

“Yeah, sure?” Asahi rolled off the bed and made his way to the sock drawer, “Are you cold?”

“My feet kinda hurt.”

“Your feet -- ,” Asahi paused, as he lifted the sock he realized there was something in it, “What’s this, there’s something in this sock.”

Noya could feel his heart pounding, Asahi paused, obviously feeling Noya’s stress, “Something wrong?”

“N-no.”

Asahi knew he was lying, they've been bonded for so long that they could feel almost everything from each other. “Does it have something to do with what’s in here…?” 

He slowly pulled out what was in the sock and stared at them, he let out a gasp, “Yuu, these -- these are, are they yours?”

“Asahi, um I-I’m pregnant.”

Asahi’s face went white,  he dropped the socks and the sticks clattered toward his feet, “You -- you’re --”

“Don’t faint.” Nishinoya jumped off the bed but the movement was a little too fast. The room spun for a moment he lost his balance. Asahi caught him by the arm and pulled him into an embrace.

“Yuu, is this - is --”

“I’m pregnant Asahi, I’m pregnant.”

Asahi lifted Nishinoya and set him on the bed. He tackled his omega with desperate kisses scattered on his cheeks, jaw and neck. Tears streamed down his face, Nishinoya reached up and wiped them away with the palm of his hand.

Nishinoya laughed, trying to hold tears back himself, “Asahi, we’re gonna be parents.”

“Yeah,” Asahi sniffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 It means a lot!!! I'm still taking requests, so if there is something you want to see please let me know!! Although, now that winter break is over it might take a little longer than usual to complete. 
> 
> Anyway, again, thanks so much for stopping by and reading!! <3 <3 I hope you all have wonderful days!!!


End file.
